


Bad Boy

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something prompts Makoto to try and be a 'bad boy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com   
> Fill for marukaprompts and Sabrina's birthday :)

“Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Rei-chan won’t listen.” Nagisa exclaimed from his spot on the tatami of the Nanase living room. How they all found themselves there Haru would never know. 

“Nagisa-kun, we came here to study.” Rei replied and Haru glanced lazily over in their direction. He didn’t feel like doing homework and would rather do it later when there wasn’t loud cawing all around him. 

“I  _am_  studying, Rei-chan! See, it’s a boy study.” Nagisa replied as he held up the magazine. It was pink, ludicrous and made Haru shake his head. 

“That’s gay as fuck.” Rin piped up from his place beside Makoto. They were the only two doing their work, but it seemed that the book interested more than just Nagisa. 

“Shush Rin-chan. You shouldn’t use that word especially since  _you’re gay_. Don’t you like any of them?” The blond asked before pointing to the three ‘example’ boys on the page. One was the ‘boy next door’, the other was ‘the all-rounder’ and then the third was ‘the rebel’. 

“I’m not gay.” Rin growled and Nagisa snickered while Rei tried to poke him inconspicuously, muttering about him being rude. 

“ _Sure_.” Nagisa replied and Rin’s eyes narrowed even further.

“I’m not! It’s just Ai, no one else.” He got out and his head turned to the side. Haru could tell that he was particularly embarrassed, which was stupid. They all had boyfriends here so there was no need to be such a tough guy. 

Nagisa’s target changed and he focused on the apathetic swimmer. 

“Come on, Haru-chan.” He whined and Haru sighed shortly. If it would shut him up, fine. 

Without looking the teen pointed at the page and said, “This one.” 

A whoop of surprise followed and Nagisa began chattering at the speed of light. He turned to Rei but Haru was busy watching Makoto and Rin. The sharp toothed boy looked less embarrassed and more predatory. He spoke low as he jabbed Makoto in the side before speaking up, 

“Whaddaya think of that, Mako?” 

It was all in good fun, Haru supposed, because Makoto turned back to his work. 

“It’s just a book.” His boyfriend supplied and Haru agreed silently. It was just a book. 

Of course, almost two weeks later the swimmer had realised that it was not just a book and that he should have noticed exactly how quiet Makoto was being. That night Makoto went home instead of sleeping over and Haru wasn’t invited. He also didn’t pick him up the next morning. Haru forgot his lunch, like usual, and Makoto didn’t share. The days passed and his boyfriend just got weirder and weirder.

They talked every day and still walked home together, but it felt like there was an icy tension surrounding them both and Haru started to wonder if something was wrong. It was a worry that only increased when Makoto’s mother called him and asked the very same question. He told her that he’d come over that night even though Makoto had told him that he was ‘busy’. It was Friday and they always spent it together. When Makoto texted him, he could feel the lie through the device and it set his resolve even more. 

“Idiot.” Haru sighs as he fists his hands in his jacket and knocks on the door to the Tachibana residence. He’s been wanting to come for about an hour but at the same time he is hesitant. What if Makoto wants to break up? 

“Haru-chan.” Makoto’s mother smiles as she lets him inside. She looks a little strained today and Haru understands why. He’s been feeling on edge as well. Makoto wasn’t at school today and he’s never skipped class before. He’s been doing that a lot and not handing in his homework. Haru doesn’t even know the last time he saw Makoto smile. 

“He’s upstairs.” She says softly, herding him in the right direction. Haru listens and chances a glance back at her retreating form. Does she expect him to have this fixed by dinner time? 

Haru isn’t even sure what’s wrong. Being emotionally inept has its disadvantages at times. 

He knocks, which is something that he’s never done before. So, thinking better of it, Haru reefs open the door just as Makoto clamours forward calling,

“No! Don’t come in!”

Silence covers the room and Haru’s hand falls limp at his side. His eyes are wide and his mouth opens just slightly. 

“Makoto, what’s going on?” He asks as he stares at his shell-shocked boyfriend. Makoto hasn’t moved from the middle of the room and Haru isn’t sure if he’s imagining this. 

His lover is wearing skin tight black jeans, a v neck shirt, a leather jacket and his hair seems to be kept in place by some kind of product. Haru isn’t sure why he’s dressed like a boy in a girl’s magazine and he didn’t know that he’d like it as much as he does, but… 

“What the fuck is going on?” Haru asks again, stepping forward. 

Makoto’s mouth opens and closes and he looks from the floor to Haruka. Then, he sputters, 

“You’re not my fucking okaasan, Haru.” His tone is harsh and deep and Haru feels it right down his spine. 

Of course, Makoto takes his expression to mean something else entirely. 

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, Haru. I just…It wasn’t ready yet.” He says quickly, closing the gap between them. His hands grip and Haru squeezes lightly. Then he leans up and seals their lips together. It’s brief and it doesn’t stop Makoto from blabbering stupidly. 

“I-I didn’t mean to say that.” Makoto sighs. “I’m not very good at this. I’m sorry.” 

Eyes narrowing, Haru threads his fingers through Makoto’s and steps closer. They touch. It’s warm and nice enough to almost forget about the state they are in. 

“Makoto.” Haru tries again and their eyes meet. There’s a silent command within his blue and his boyfriend nods slowly. For the first time in almost two weeks, Makoto is acting like himself, despite being dressed like he’s a poster boy for bad decisions. It’s relieving and Haru can’t help but burrow closer, resting his head on Makoto’s chest. 

“I wanted to be like that boy in Nagisa’s book - the one you said you liked. But I can’t do it, Haru. I’m sorry.” Makoto explains. 

It takes all of a second for Haru to realise what’s going on and the ridiculousness of it all makes him smile. He thought that Makoto was avoiding him and treating him badly because he didn’t care and wanted to break up when in fact he cares a lot. He’s an absolute idiot. 

“Baka.” Haru states as he pulls back. “I just said it to shut him up. You should have known.”

Makoto’s eyes widen and a sound escapes his throat but he doesn’t move. “But Rin said-!” 

“He was teasing you.” Haru glares, sounding final. Makoto should know that their friends are massive dicks by now. 

…

It takes a second for Makoto to nod and emit a small, “Oh.” He smiles then, moving backward to look down at himself. “I look stupid, don’t I?” 

“I wouldn’t say stupid.” Comes the reply as Haru looks him over. It’s a wonderful sight. Those pants are better than jammers and after dinner Haru will definitely need to get him out of them. 

Yeah, Makoto really is the best looking boy in their year. 

 “You look…good.” Haru admits and Makoto’s surprise shows. Still, it fades to something familiar as blue eyes rake over his eccentrically clad form. 

“Just…don’t ignore me anymore.” Haru states without glancing away. 

Makoto’s grin grows and he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, Haru.” He replies, linking their fingers together again. Mhm, Makoto really does smell good today. New cologne, maybe?

“I don’t think bad boys say sorry, Makoto.” Haru murmurs and he finds that he is suddenly very open to exploring this new version of his boyfriend. 

There’s a pause and Haru watches the realisation hit. Then, a smirk crawls to Makoto’s perfectly sculpted face and he growls. “Shut up.” His voice is deep, rough and this time he doesn’t sputter. It’s fucking sexy. “I’ll show you bad.” 

Shit. Who is this man?

“Yeah?” Haru asks as warm breath ghosts across his lips. 

“Yeah.” Makoto impresses, swooping forward to take his prey. Haru is happy to oblige and sadly the clothes are gone before he has time to appreciate them fully. 

It’s decided. No one else gets to see  _this_ Makoto. 

It turns out that Nagisa’s antics have some positive results sometimes; not that he will ever find out. 


End file.
